


A Kiss

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet story about a hot day in the park and a kiss Usagi and Mamoru share. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. All rights reserved. Please R/R. Inspired by the song "So Beautiful", by Savage Garden and the theme of the 6th Writing Contest from forum The Galaxy Cauldrom, called "Treading through the sultry grass". Also, thanks to Whitehexe for being my beta reviewer =)

The young couple was strolling around, hand in hand, through the park. The weather was so hot that they were spraying water from helicopters. It fell on the couple, making them a bit wet. Her school uniform was slightly see through. As much as he was delighted with the view, this was for his eyes only and ONLY when she gets older. He removed his shirt, a black one, and made her put on.

"Mamo-chan, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do. I don't want anyone seeing you like this."

"But what are you going to wear?"

"I can walk like this. It is hot anyway."

He looked at her. She was sexier than ever. Those bright blue eyes and those pink lips parting as if she wanted a kiss - a kiss he couldn't ever deny. They sat on the grass, opened their picnic bag, fixed everything and then he kissed her. It was the most amazing kiss ever – soft and warm; her mouth welcoming him.

His tongue made its way to her mouth and as she responded, he realized that she was really the one for him. it made his day perfect, because she was there and because he understood his feelings, at last.

"I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you too, Usako. You're my everything."

"You know, the way you look at me, I feel so special, so beautiful. It's like I'm everything you see."

"Because you are my everything, and you are so beautiful. When I'm not with you, I lose my illusions - I feel drowned in confusion. But you can make all the bad things go away. I'm scared of this, my Usako, I don't understand this, but I don't want this to ever end. I want to be with you for all eternity."

"I don't understand what I'm feeling as well, but I never want this to end. You are my life, my star; the only occupant in my heart. I love you, so, so much!" she threw herself at him, kissing him one more time.

That kiss was different, that kiss was wild, and secure. It didn't even seem to be that little girl kissing him. She was ravishing his mouth, her tongue slit inside his. It felt incredible. He held her very close to him and when she touched his 6-pack, skin on skin, he nearly lost it. It was too much. The girl was also having different sensations.

"Usagi, we have to stop."

"But I don't want to. I want to leave the park and go to your place."

"Oh, you'll be the death of me."

And feeling that the "showing her body when she gets older" could kiss his ass, he took her to his apartment.


End file.
